The Assassin and His Annoying Trainee
by lovedbymany56
Summary: ROTG/AC- Ezio Auditore is my Guardian from the day he placed me under his wing after a tragedy, to the day he rested. My name is Jackson Overland F... This is how I became an assassin... Italian/assassin!Jack, VERY UNSAFE FOR CHILDREN, No yaoi or slash, first fic, suckish summary. Please support


_Are you Talking to Me? _

**_Be easy on me, this is my first ROTG fic. Yes, this is an ROTG/Assassin's Creed fic, so it is Human Au and... EPIC! Please support _**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, no. I can only wish._**

* * *

><p>Upon the rooftops of Italy, the sun beamed down sharply on the plates, making them a natural stove for thin objects if left on too long. Below, the people greeted each other in their language and everyday smiles, fake or real. The children roamed freely around, playing tag or pretend with one another. It seemed like a normal day. And by <em>normal, <em>it meant that everyone made sure to stay accurate and well-behaved, for all around, the Borgia Guards roamed like preditors waiting for their prey to make a move.

The Borgia Guards were now under the command of Cesare.

The man was cruel and had been spoiled so much by his father, he wouldn't nor couldn't feel a stick running miles up his arse. Nobody enjoyed his presence, but had no choice but to obey his and his men's every command, or the punishment would be severe. But there is one man who does not fear the big bad Borgia. He was also my hero...

His name was Ezio Auditory.

And he... He is my Guardian...

* * *

><p>"<em>Get him! Grab the boy!" <em>a Borgia Guard roared, pointing an index towards the darting blur ahead of him and the four other Guards. As their pace had hitched up a bit, this encouraged the B_oy, _a teen probably around fourteen with ruffled chocolate brown hair and misty brown eyes, to speed up as well. He quickly shoved his way through the crowd of many people, never minding their complaints and offending word, and ran up a short wall to latch on the roof edge. He hoisted himself up and did the same with a much higher wall. Clearly like any other ransome guy who lived on this side, he knew what ledge, crack, and brick to grab, how to grab it, and how to climb it. The Guards could barely keep up.

_"Idioti__ troppo__ lento! (To slow idiots!)" _the Boy teased with a cackle, jumping from a rooftop to another.

His words angered the Guards. One of them, the Cross Bowmen, shot an arrow near the runner's feet. This did no good at stopping the teen. Finally, the Commander grabbed a rope with two cannon balls on each side, and he swung it above his head in a spinning rotation.

_Swish... _

_Swish... _

_SHWOOM! _

The tool went zipping towards the Boy. In a matter of seconds, it coiled around the younger's ankles and with a yelp, he tripped and rolled off the roof.

"_Dio Mio!" _the Boy cried. He hit and bounced off every box and garden vines till he finally hit the cold stone below roughly. The wind was knocked straight out of his lungs, causing him to sputter a cough or two. Weakly and in pain, he rolled on his back, propping his elbows, only to see that the Guards that were chasing him, hovered above his frail body.

"Stupid boy- up on your feet!" the commander growled.

He grabbed the Boy's arm in a brusing force and yanked him to his feet. "Release me, _Bastardo!_ (**AN: You can guess that one** XD_)" _ the Boy demanded, trying to rid the Guard's hand.

"Silence!"

Before he knew it, a gloved hand swiped across his cheek. A crack echoed the empty street along with a thud as the Boy found himself once again on the floor. The Guards laughed cruely at this.

The younger glared up at them with fiery eyes, and tried to lurch at one of them, but the one with most armor, grabbed his arm and jammed it bahind his back. The Boy arched his back and cried at the pain being pressured to his wrist and felt as if his shoulder was about to pop from its socket. All except on guard, who felt the wrong in their doing, laughed. "Hey, take it easy on the lad. Besides, we cannot hurt the civilians without the lord's consent," that one man spoke. Commander glared at him with a sick smile. "You are right. But sadly the king is not here to have a say. Besides," he crooned, pulling out his sword and stalking towards The Boy. The Boy felt his heart stop as stared in fright up at the shining blade.

"This town will have one less problem to deal with," Commander hissed.

He raised it above The Boywho began to thrash in their hold. Commander smirked.

"HAAAAA!"

"AHHHH!" The Boy screamed through Commander's roar. He braced himself and bowed his head, clenching his eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly, before anything even came, there was a grunt then the sounds of metal on metal. The Boy was thrown to the side to his surprise. Curiousity gripped him that he gazed up to see a blur of white in a battle with all the guards. He came out to a ridiculous answer of the white blur being a ghost, but the correct answer had came when the word _"Assassino!" _sputtered from a guard's mouth before he was silenced.

The Boy's eyes widened in shock.

The way the assassin moved was like the way lightning struck a tree. It seemed impossible to move in such a way. Within three seconds, each sick men were down in a pool of blood, but the assassin stood with barely a scratch. Blood stained the white on his robes.

The Boy breathed a few ragged breaths, frozen in his spot. He has heard of assassins. They were skilled and dangerous. Many were terrified when one was in their presence, even the Borgia Guards. But now he himself found himself at a death spot as the assassin slowly turned his shadowed face towards him...

Oh God...

Without a second thought, The Boy darted. Sadly, he didn't get too far. The assassin rammed him back first into the wall and The Boy was lifted by the collar like an empty sack. The heart quickened for fear struck it at its very core. "P-please! I-I don't mean harm!" The Boy stammered.

"Why were the Borgia Guards chasing you?" a husk, strong accented voice questioned from under the hood.

"I-I was only s-saying my opinion and they just erupted! I meant no harm- just let me go!"

Surprisingly the assassin dropped the teen. Now, The Boy could see that the other was about half a foot taller than him. This gave him the opportunity to glance under the hood. A man, probably in his twenties, with hazel brown eyes and a light beared thag captured his jaw. He look kinder in a way, yet pretty frightening, but hell he was an _assassin! _There was another thing that caught the younger's eyes. The intirior of the leather had the initials T.O sewed to the edge. His face lightened and he grazed his finger tips over it, nearly alerting the assassin. "This is one of my father's works! You know him?!" he asked.

The assassin gave a small nod. "Yes, child."

"Amazing! My father's name is Travis Venia Overland. I am Jackson Overland- but most call me Jack."

The man surprisingly cracked his face with a smile. "Have you heard of not giving your name to strangers, _especialy _assassins, Jack?"

_Jack _quirked his lips with a snort. "Nope. Why?"

The assassin crouched to Jack's height and gripped the boy softly by the shoulders with a menacing grin that the hood only showed once more. "Because if someone needs to be 'rid' of and you're involve..." He pressed his lips to Jack's ear, "... Guess who is first one I might have to assassinate?"

Jack felt himself stiffen as a shock of fear jolted up his spine. He couldn't help but to hitch his breath. Suddenly, the assassin stood straight and tilted his head back, allowing a deep laughter to repeat itself for mere seconds. "_Stavo solo scherzando ragazzina **(I was kidding,**_** kiddo)**" he chuckled before walking away. His amused face instantly whent smugged once more. "But still."

Jack could not help but smirk. Quickly, he met the man's pace. "So~ I never got your name," he exclaimed.

"Are you talking to me?"

Jack frowned at the assassin's sarcasm. "Who else would I be talking to?" he muttered. The assassin replied with a plain tone, "... Ezio..."

Jack smiled smally. "Ezio?... Seems like a nice name-"

"Should you be getting somewhere, child?" Ezio interrupted.

Jack thought for a minute before gasping. "You are right! Papa will be worried! Oh man, I am in deep waters- well I gotta go, Ezio!" he chirpedand turned his own way. Ezio didn't reply.

Suddenly, Jack forgot to ask something and turned around. "Ezio!"

Ezio towards him. The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"... Why did you help me? Why not let the Guards kill me?" Jack questioned.

Ezio felt his gaze falter with a sigh before lifting his chin up. Never replying, he quickly climbed up the roof and with a matter of seconds, he was gone from the younger's sight, leaving him in question. Jack raised an eyebrow and continued his way home with a smile on his lips.

_Excuse for being home late:... 'hey Pardre, guess what?... I had an encounter with an assassin... And I am also in deep shit with the Borgia Guards...' _

* * *

><p><strong><em>okay so far? Continue? Let me know! <em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
